


Silence

by GiftedWinds



Series: Post Reichenbach MorMor Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftedWinds/pseuds/GiftedWinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim did not die. Not entirely. Part of his mind is gone, and he is only a bare shell of his former self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

     Sebastian has done a lot of talking since Jim was released.

     Jim has not.

     Sebastian tries not to speak to Jim as if he were a child, but it's hard. In bad days Jim will stare into a point in space just past Sebastian, never speaking or even registering his words. On good days Sebastian may be able to get a few sentences out of him that make sense and a small smile- but that's only if he's lucky. Most days are neither good nor bad. Sebastian talks and Jim listens, nodding slowly on a rare occasion. Sometimes his lips will move as if he was speaking, but he doesn't make any sound. Sebastian doesn't know what those days are; the almost-speaking days are just melancholy as far as he cares. 

     Jim's therapist told Sebastian that he needs to force Jim to speak.

     Sebastian fired him. When Jim was ready to talk, he would. As long as he was alive, Sebastian would be content if he never spoke again.

     "I love you, kitten." Jim smiled a little and his lips moved silently, so Sebastian takes it as an 'I love you too.'


End file.
